Unexpected Game
by fairylights2159
Summary: COMPLETEHermione has liked Harry for years, and the second that she finally is actually close to him, who takes him away from her but Cho Chang. Now Hermione needs the help of one of her sworn enemies and things turn out differently than she expected.
1. Default Chapter

Unexpected Game

Summary: Hermione has liked Harry for years, and the second that she finally is actually close to him, who takes him away from her but Cho Chang.  Now Hermione needs the help of one of her sworn enemies and things turn out differently than she expected.  Hr/D.  R+R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

Chapter One

      Hermione Granger sat in her bedroom reading the letter from Harry over and over again.

_Hermione,_

_      How have you been?  Guess what happened?  Over the summer, I got together with Cho!  Isn't it great?  I hope you're not upset, and I'm sure you understand.  You're such a great friend, 'Mione!  See you on the Hogwarts Express September 1st!_

_Harry_

      Hermione fought back tears.  _She_ had kind of been Harry's girlfriend.  She liked… no… she LOVED him!  How could he do this to her?

      _I'm sure you understand_, oh yeah!  I understand!  Understand that you never like me… 'Cho Chang' Hermione thought bitterly.  'Sure, Cho is pretty, but it's not like I'm not!' She walked over to the mirror.  He bushy brown hair now curled into silky ringlets that framed her face, she was filled out more and had new curves.

      'This is the worst summer ever!' Hermione thought, tears running down her cheeks.

At Malfoy Manor, though, Draco got the same kind of letter, except from Cho.

_Draco,_

_      Hello!  It is me again!  I just wanted to tell you that… well over the summer… Harry and I kind of got… well we are together now.  I'm so sorry, Draco, and I hope you aren't mad!  See you at Hogwarts!  I hope we can still be friends!_

_Cho_

      'Hopes I'm not mad?  OF COURSE I'M MAD!  I was so close… I just needed to date the prettiest girl in school and then I would have it all… but NO!  Potty had to go and snatch that from me!  He'll pay… oh indeed he will… somehow someway…' Draco thought wishfully and lay down on his bed to sleep.

      The next morning, Hermione woke with a jolt.  It was already 9:00!  The train!  She would be late.  She jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom.  She took a quick shower and looked in the mirror.  'I never used to care about my appearance but…' she sighed.

      She opened her drawers to find some muggle clothing to wear.  She had already packed her trunk the night before and Crookshanks was in his cat carrier.  She pulled out navy blue jean capri's and a red spaghetti strap top.

      'It's still pretty warm out' she thought, putting them on.  She grabbed her silver necklace with an angel on it that her parents had given her for her sixteenth birthday.  She put on some lip-gloss, looked in the mirror, satisfied.

      She bounded down the stairs with her now shrunken trunk in her pocket and Crookshanks's carrier in her hand.

      It was 10:00 by the time they finally got into the car and drove to King's Cross.  Hermione piled her things on a trolley cart and, making sure no one saw, walked onto Platform 9 ¾.  The scarlet steam engine was there and she climbed aboard.  She found a compartment towards the back, and avoided the usual compartment she shared with Harry and Ron.

      She couldn't face Harry yet… she wasn't ready.  Then her compartment door slid open and the person who stood there was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco's POV

      I boarded the train, thinking I was going to gag at the sickening sight of Harry and Cho holding hands on the platform.  I walked to the back, sliding open a compartment door.  In there sat, was it a goddess?  She had brown ringlets framing her face, a nice body and beautiful brown eyes.  Then, she spoke and I realized it was Granger.  I was horrified.  Since when was Granger actually pretty?  I sat down in the compartment anyway.  By the look on her face I saw she wasn't happy with the new pairing either.  Then, an idea struck me… I looked at her across from me and smirked.

Hermione's POV

      Malfoy walked into the compartment and stared at me for a few minutes.  I glared at him and asked him what he wanted.  He seemed shocked to find out who I was and smirked and sat down across from me.  Oh boy… this is going to be a long train ride…

Author's Note

      Well, how do you like it so far?  Everyone please review!  I will bring out the next chapter once I have a few reviews!  Thanx a bunch!

~*fairylights2159*~


	2. Chapter Two

Unexpected Game

Summary: Hermione has liked Harry for years, and the second that she finally is actually close to him, who takes him away from her but Cho Chang.  Now Hermione needs the help of one of her sworn enemies and things turn out differently than she expected.  Hr/D.  R+R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

Chapter Two

      Hermione sighed.  "Is there a reason you're still here, Malfoy?  I think I'm about to gag from the stench… besides… I'd like to be alone right about now." Hermione said, glaring at him.

      Draco smirked.  "I take it you're not too happy with the coming together of the new couple either?" Draco asked her.

      Hermione was shocked and it was written all over her face.

      "That's what I thought," he said and leaned back in the seat.

      "That still doesn't explain what you are still doing here!" Hermione said.

      "Well, I have a proposition for you." Draco said.  Hermione raised an eyebrow.

      "Just get to the point, Malfoy." Hermione said.

      "Alright, alright.  Well, seeing as I want Cho and you want Harry I have an idea…" Draco said.

      "Wait why do you want C…" Hermione started and then smacked herself in the forehead.  Malfoy wanted to become even more admired by those 'cronies' and the other Slytherins… how sickening…

      "Now that realization has dawned on you… I think that we should make them jealous." Malfoy smirked.

      "Just how do you propose we… wait… oooohhhh no!  I am SO not going to pretend I actually… **gag** LIKE YOU!" Hermione shuddered.

      "Ugh… I can't possibly imagine being in league with a mudblood either, but what choice is there?" Malfoy asked.

      "Harry is never going to believe that I like you!  You hate me!" Hermione exclaimed.

      "Tut, tut, darling!  That is why we are going to make it realistic!" Draco said.

      "Malfoy I refuse to…" Hermione started.

      "Listen, it would probably help if we called each other by our first names, mudblood."

      "It would also help if you didn't call me mudblood." Hermione said, glaring at him.

      "Do we have a little attitude, sweetheart?" Draco said a look of mach hurt on his face.

      Hermione snorted.  "Just shut up, M… I mean Draco." Hermione said still not looking at him.

      They rode the rest of the way in silence.

      When the train came to a stop Draco stood up and offered his hand to Hermione.  She took it with reluctance and stood up also.

      "Let's sell it," Draco said smirking once again.  Hermione sighed.

      'Why me?' she thought as they walked out of the compartment.

Draco's POV

      She seemed reluctant at first, but I convinced her… being who I am and all… anyway it was worth holding hands with the mudblood just to see the look on Potter's face when we walked off the train.  I will remember that look for all eternity… shock, anger, and fear all rolled into one.  This was such a good plan if I do say so myself…

Hermione's POV

      I was surprised when we walked off the train to see Harry and Cho's reaction.  They were both completely shocked by what had happened.  Harry might of even been a little jealous… maybe Malfoy did something decent for once in his life… we'll just have to find out.

      Hermione and Draco walked toward the carriages and split up.

      "Meet you at the castle, darling!" Draco said.  Hermione snorted.  She was never going to get used to this.  She whirled around at the sound of a voice behind her.

      "Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked.  Hermione smiled.

      "I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend?  You have a girlfriend, Harry" Hermione said trying not to smile too broadly.

      "I don't care if you have a boyfriend… but Malfoy?  Did he cast a spell or something on you, Hermione?" Harry asked.

      Hermione climbed into a carriage.  Harry came in after her.

      "Really, Harry, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous…" Hermione said, smirking {a/n: yes… Hermione is SMIRKING!}

      Harry didn't say anything else for the rest of the ride to the castle.

Author's Note

      Hey!  How did everyone like this chapter?  I know it was short, but the next one will be longer!  Please review!  I will bring out another chapter soon!

~*fairylights2159*~


	3. Chapter Three

Unexpected Game

Summary: Hermione has liked Harry for years, and the second that she finally is actually close to him, who takes him away from her but Cho Chang.  Now Hermione needs the help of one of her sworn enemies and things turn out differently than she expected.  Hr/D.  R+R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Before we start the next chapter I want to thank my reviewers!!

lluna21- wow!  Thanks for reviewing!  I'm glad you like the story!

Sila-chan- thanks for the suggestion, I might just use that line is this chapter!

Hana- I'm glad you like my Hermione/Draco fic!

Mysticalfairy- I'm glad you like this fic!  Be sure to update yours soon!  It getting really good!

lilcherryblossom- I'm glad you like the fic!  This is where they are trying to make Harry and Cho jealous, but things turn out differently!

Lina- Thanks for reviewing!  I'm glad you like my story!

Chapter Three

          Hermione walked into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.  She shot a look at the Slytherin table.  Her and Draco locked eyes.  Then, he smiled cheerily and waved.  'That is so non-Draco… they are going to get suspicious' Hermione thought, but couldn't help but smile.

          Dumbledore stood up and started the usual announcements, "Will everyone please keep in mind that the Dark Forest is off limits to ALL students.  Also, we have a new addition to our staff.  Students and teachers, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher will be, Professor Moore.  A woman stood up at the end of the table.  She had short blond hair and a fair complexion.  She smiled stiffly and sat down {a/n: I'm basing her on a teacher I had once…}.  Some students clapped politely.

          Dumbledore stood once again and said the four words they were waiting for, "Let the feast begin!"

          The plates in front of the students immediately filled with food.  Hermione was near the end of the table away from Harry and Ron.  They were more near the middle.  Ron, as usual was piling food on his plate and shoveling it into his mouth.

          Harry turned to Ron, "Uh… Ron, how do I tell 'Mione that I'm not really jealous like she believes and that I'm just a little worried about Malfoy?" at first Ron didn't seem to hear him and then commented, "Mmm… this food is better than I remembered… uh, don't worry about it… wait a second!  DID YOU JUST SAY MALFOY?" Ron yelled.  {a/n: thanks to Sila-Chan for those lines!}  The whole hall went into silence.

          Everyone turned to Ron who turned the color of his hair.  Dumbledore looked at him with a twinkle in his eye.  Ron nervously stood up.  "N… now… it's nothing now… heh heh… everyone just umm… finish your meal…" Ron said nervously sitting down again and looking at Harry, horrified.

          "Hermione, our 'Mione, and MALFOY?" Ron said a bit quieter this time.  Harry nodded.  "When did this start?" Ron asked, anger flashing in his eyes.  Harry could understand why he was angry, almost all the Gryffindors knew that Ron fancied Hermione.  Harry shook his head.

          "I don't know.  They came off the train holding hands and when I asked Hermione about it, she just shrugged me off and said I was just jealous." Harry replied.

          "Well, are you sure that you aren't, mate?" Ron asked.  Harry looked up at him and turned red.

          "No, no!  Of course not!" Harry said a little too quickly.  Ron raised an eyebrow.  "It's just I'm… worried about her… yes… that's it… I'm worried." He said.

          Ron smiled.  "Well, not much you can do… We could always hex Malfoy… oh yes that would be fun… Maybe Moody will turn him into a ferret again… but of course if that happened that slimy git Snape would most certainly," Ron was interrupted by a voice behind him.  He turned around and was face to face with none other than Snape himself.

          "Tell, me Mr. Weasley, what would this slimy git most certainly do?  20 points from Gryffindor." Snape said continuing the route between the tables.

          "I think he was standing there just to see if he would catch us talking about him I swear if…" Ron started but Harry elbowed him in the ribs.  Snape walked by again looking at them suspiciously.

          "Great!  I can't even insult him anymore!" Ron said.  By then, it was time for dessert and Ron, once again, began to pile food on his plate.

          At the other end of the table, Hermione was engrossed in her book.  She was reading, _Hogwarts, a History_ once again and was at one of her favorite parts.  She was startled by a voice behind her.

          "Now, now luv… what are we reading." Hermione turned around and Draco smirked.

          "What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione snarled.

          "Now, darling, what did we say about first names?  Tsk, tsk… some people never learn…" he said still smirking.  Hermione rolled her eyes.

          "Now listen here, M…" she started and Draco held up a finger, "Draco." She muttered.  "I have ground rules.  First of all, there will a minimum of contact.  The less I have to touch you, the better." Hermione said, glaring at him.

          He casually put his arm on her shoulders.  "Sweetheart, we must make it look authentic.  You'll never get Pothead if you don't cooperate." Malfoy said so sweetly it was sickening.  Hermione groaned and slid away from him.  She looked to her left and saw Harry and Cho walking toward them.

          "Here we go, you'll probably kill me later but…" Draco pulled Hermione closer and kissed her.  Hermione was shocked but after a while, kissed him back.  They split apart and turned to see Harry and Cho looking horrified.  Hermione smiled sweetly at Cho and Harry.  Draco reached and tucked a curl behind Hermione's ear, and his hand lingered on her face and then he put it down.  Harry marched forward, grabbed Hermione's arm and started dragging her towards the stairs.

          "She you tomorrow, luv!" Draco called after her, smirking {a/n: yes… I know he smirks a lot!}

Hermione's POV

          Once the feast was over, Draco startled me by coming up behind me.  Wait, did I just say Draco?  I meant to say Malfoy.  I was engrossed in my book, and hadn't noticed him.  We migrated to the hall before I realized anything.  After I discussed with him what indeed we would do during this deal, he seemed to sort of ignore me.  I got kind of angry.  Then, I saw Harry and Cho walking toward us.  Malfoy mumbled something like, "here we go, you'll probably kill me later but" and he kissed me.  For a moment I was a little lightheaded and wasn't thinking, then I kissed him back.  Even if he is the world's biggest git, I had to admit he was a damn good kisser.  Harry looked over at me, and seemed extremely angry.  D… MALFOY reached and tucked one of my curls behind my ear.  His hand lingered on my face and then he put if down.  Harry walked forward, grabbed my arm and started dragging me toward the staircase.

Draco's POV

          I walked up behind Hermione, and must have startled her because she jumped a little.  It was quite comical actually.  Wait… did I just call her Hermione?  I meant Granger.  We walked out into the hall after Granger was trying to set ground rules for our 'relationship'.  I simply ignored her.  I always ignore Granger.  Then I saw Potter and Cho walking toward us.  I couldn't believe what I was about to do, but I knew it had to be done.  I mumbled, "Here we go, you'll probably kill me later but." Then I pulled Granger toward me and kissed her.  She was shocked at first, but then I felt her kissing back.  I had to admit I almost liked… wait… I LIKED kissing the MUDBLOOD?  What would father say?  I have to be more careful… I looked at Potter and Cho.  Potter looked angry.  I unconsciously reached and tucked a ringlet curl behind Her… GRANGER'S ear.  Her hair was soft like… Ahhhhh… what is happening to me?  Potter marched forward, grabbed Granger by the arm and dragged her toward the staircase.  I called after her, "See you tomorrow, luv!" and smirked.  I then, turned to talk to Cho.

          When Harry and Hermione were out of sight from Malfoy, Harry turned to Hermione, clearly livid.

          "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he said, his temper rising.  A smile played at Hermione's lips.

          "What was what?" she asked innocently.

          "YOU… YOU JUST KISSED MALFOY!" Harry said.

          "Well, Harry, do you kiss Cho?" Hermione asked.

          "Yes, but" Harry started.

          "No buts!  I am allowed to date whomever I wish and you have no right to yell at me!" Hermione said.

          "I know, 'Mione, but Malfoy?" Harry said.  "How can you trust him?" he asked her.

          "Harry, I know he has been evil and cruel for the past five years, but he's changed, honestly." Hermione almost smiled at the lie she was telling.  Malfoy was still as big a git as ever.  Oh well.

          Harry looked at her with a concerned expression in his eyes.  He sighed, and walked toward Gryffindor Tower.  Hermione followed him not so closely, with a huge smile.  'Maybe… just maybe… he is jealous after all…' she thought hopefully.

Author's Note

          This chapter may not have been as long as you may have liked, but terribly sorry!  I will come out with the next chapter soon!  Thanks to my six reviewers and I hope more people will review this story soon!!!  

~*fairylights2159*~


	4. Chapter Four

Unexpected Game

Summary: Hermione has liked Harry for years, and the second that she finally is actually close to him, who takes him away from her but Cho Chang.  Now Hermione needs the help of one of her sworn enemies and things turn out differently than she expected.  Hr/D.  R+R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Thanks again to my reviewers!

Chapter Four

          Hermione awoke the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing.  She yawned and stretched then switched the alarm off.  She looked at the clock.  It was 6:00AM.  'Okay… I have an hour before breakfast starts…' Hermione thought and walked over to the mirror.

          She gasped at the sight.  The ringlets were standing up and poofy (a/n: imagine… poofy curls…*shudder*).  'Okay, need a shower… NOW' she thought and walked toward the bathroom.

          After her shower, Hermione dried her hair.  It was back to normal.  She smiled.  She quickly got dressed.  She put her Hogwart's robes on over her muggle clothing.  She looked over at the makeup.

          'Guess I really have changed.  I never would have touched this stuff before.' Hermione sighed.  She applied the makeup and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

          She walked into the hall and found only about 10 people were there.  Hermione looked over at the Gryffindor table and was shocked to see Harry there.  Before she could sit down by him though, she heard someone whisper in her ear.

          "Hullo luv." She jumped and turned around to be face to face with Draco Malfoy.

          "What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione said venomously, though in a whisper.

          "Can't I greet my **cough** girlfriend on this fine morning?" Draco asked, smiling (a/n: not smirking, SMILING!).  Draco draped an arm on her shoulder.  To his surprise, and her own, Hermione didn't slither away.

          'Wow!  Is he actually smiling?  I've never actual seem him smile before, let alone at me.' Hermione thought, smiling back at him.

          'Whoa!  She didn't pull away from me!  Did I smile at her?  I think I could get used to smiling at her… WHOA!!  DID I JUST THINK THAT?  She's smiling back at me… she's so pre… AHHH!!' he thought.  Hermione, as if sudden realizing the awkward moment, took his arm off her shoulder and walked over to Harry.

          Hermione walked over to Harry.  She smiled and said "hi" cheerily.  Harry stared at her.

          "Well, for a minute there, I thought you two would start snogging again," Harry said crisply.

          "What do you mean?" Hermione asked, genuinely confused.

          "I saw the way you were looking at each other, 'Mione!  He actually SMILED!  Not smirk, 'Mione, smile." Harry said looking away from her.  Hermione turned red.

          "Well, Harry, I don't see why you would care.  I bet you snog Cho." Hermione said shortly.

          "She is my girlfriend!" Harry said.

          "Well, Draco is my boyfriend!  Look, Harry I really don't want to argue with you.  I just wish you would drop it." Hermione said softly.  They ate the rest of the meal in silence.  Hermione stood up, and went to get her schedule.  Just then, Draco came up.  She looked over at him and gave him and uneasy smile.  He returned and they walked out of the Great Hall.

Draco's POV

          "You okay, Granger?" I asked.  Wait… am I actually worried about her?  What is wrong with me?  She just looks so sad… why do I care though?  What am I feeling for her?  (a/n: he will not realize anything yet… it is only the fourth chapter!  I know this is a short POV, sorry!)

Hermione's POV

          I stared at Dra… MALFOY!  MALFOY MALFOY!!!  In bewilderment.  Is actually worried?  Nah… I told him about my fight with Harry and looked at his expression.  I couldn't tell what he was thinking.  I don't know what's wrong with me… it almost feels… right… talking to Draco… WHOA!!!  I MEAN MALFOY!  What's happening to me?

          Hermione walked off to Gryffindor Tower.  She checked her schedule.  'Double Potions with the Slytherins… is there a reason that we always have to have class with the Slytherins?' Hermione sighed, but gathered her books anyway.  She walked out of the Tower and headed to the Dungeons.

          She walked into the Potions classroom and took a seat.  After a few minutes, everyone was there and Professor Snape started his usual lecture.  Except, today was something different.

          "Class, we will be working on a rather complex potion today.  You will need to be in pairs.  Before you go about finding a partner though, I have taken the liberty of choosing your partners." Snape smiled.  Making his students miserable was very enjoyable.

          He started reading off the list.  Hermione silently prayed that she wasn't with Malfoy.

          "Potter and Goyle.  Weasley and Crabbe.  Malfoy and Brown.  Granger and Bulstrode(sp?)" Hermione sighed in relief, then realized… Millicent?  Great…" she thought.  Snape looked around the room.

          "Well, actually.  Seeing as Miss Brown and Miss Bulstrode are not present, Granger and Malfoy will have to work together." Snape said, now with a pleased look on his face.  Apparently, that pair was a better idea.

          Hermione gaped.  Draco came and sat next to her.  She sighed.  'Well, might as well just get it over with.

          Draco and Hermione got out their supplies and working silently.  They didn't say anything to each other.

          After they finished, their potion was the color it was supposed to be.  Hermione got out a vial and poured some in.  She wrote the names on it and placed it on Snape's desk.  'Why me?' she thought as she sat back down.  She gathered her things and waited for class to end.

          The rest of the morning and afternoon went by fairly quickly.  She went back to the Gryffindor common room and dropped her books.  'I don't have any homework.  I guess I'll just take a walk by the lake.' She thought.  What she didn't know though, was that Draco was thinking the same thing.

Author's Note

          Yes, I know.  Short chapter.  I was though wondering if you didn't mind if I used a song in the next chapter and maybe a few chapters or something.  Kinda like a songfic, but not.  What do you think?  Let me know!  I will bring out the next chapter when you either or email me at fairylights2159@yahoo.com letting me know whether or not you would mind!  Thanx!

~*fairylights2159*~


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Yes, this is just an author's note! Sorry to disappoint ya! I will indeed be coming out with the next chapter VERY shortly. Hee hee. Maybe I should make the next chapter a cliffhanger. I'm feeling evil right now. BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! No need to inform the authorities! I am not insane. YET! Just kidding! I'm just hyper. It is strange for me to be hyper tho, because it's 3:12AM. I'm an insomniac. Sighs oh well. Anyway, next chapter coming out soon. IM me at fairylights90152 or email me at fairylights2159@yahoo.com with questions or comments. Or just leave a review. there's an idea. Anyway. plz keep reviewing. I PROMISE the next chapter will be out soon! Ta ta! Have a nice day!  
  
~*fairylights2159*~  
  
-Marie (Marie is my middle name. I despise my first name. what was my mother thinking. when she named me. ugh! I can't even say it! Anyway heh heh, ttyl!) 


	6. Chapter Five

Unexpected Game

Summary: Hermione has liked Harry for years, and the second that she finally is actually close to him, who takes him away from her but Cho Chang.  Now Hermione needs the help of one of her sworn enemies and things turn out differently than she expected.  Hr/D.  R+R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Again, thanks to all who have reviewed!

Chapter Five

          Hermione walked quickly up to her dormitory.  'I'll just bring my portable cd player and a book' (a/n: cd players probably don't work at Hogwarts, but throw me a bone here, people!  Lol.  She somehow found one that works, k?).  She grabbed her CD player, book, and CDs and exited the tower.  She got to the main staircase and walked down heading for the front doors.  Draco walked from the Dungeons and hung back when he saw Hermione walking down the staircase.

Draco POV

          I saw Hermione… I mean Granger walking down the staircase and heading for the front doors.  I hung back a little then walked not so closely after her.  She walked outside and headed right for a willow tree by the lake.  I noticed she had a huge book, but when does Granger ever not have a book?  She also had some device I didn't recognize with something that looked like earmuffs attached to it.  She took something out of a case and put it in the device.  She then put the earmuffs on her ears, pressed a button, and leaned against the tree opening the book.

Hermione's POV

          I walked down the staircase and out the door.  I headed for my favorite spot, a willow tree by the lake, and got my cd player.  I put in my cd and put the headphones on.  I turned on the cd player, leaned against the tree and opened my book.

          Draco walked over to Hermione.  "Well, well, hello there Granger." He said.  She didn't respond, or move for that matter.  'She's either ignoring me or she didn't hear me.' Draco thought.  "Granger?  HELLO!!" he yelled.  Hermione jumped a bit and turned around.  She saw Draco and smiled.  She switched off the CD player and put the headphones around her neck.

          "What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked with no spite in her voice.

          "Just wondering what you were doing." Draco replied, still surprised that there was no hate in her voice.  Hermione stood up.

          "Well, I was just listening to my CD player and reading a book." Hermione replied.

          "What's a ED player?" Draco asked.

          "A CD player is a muggle device.  You've never seen one before?  Here try it." Hermione said.  She took the headphones and them on Draco's ears.  She pressed the play button.  Draco had a look of surprise on his face.  Hermione smiled again.  He took the headphones off and handed them to Hermione.

Draco's POV

          Whoa… what was that I just heard?  Some weird form of music I suppose.  I handed Hermione the earmuffs.  She smiled at me.  I smiled back, to my surprise it was a real smile.

Hermione's POV

          After Draco had finished listening.  His reaction was kinda funny.  He handed me back the headphones.  I smiled at him.  I wonder why I am smiling at him so often?  Then, it was my turn to be surprised when he smiled back at me.

          "So." Draco said.

          "Dra… I mean Malfoy, I think we should talk." Hermione said softly.

          "What's the problem, Her… I mean Granger?" he asked and sat next to her.

          "I don't think this is working out, I mean Harry and Cho are," she stopped when Draco cut her off by kissing her.  Hermione was shocked at first, then kissed him back.  He pulled back and him and Hermione blushed.  She stood.

          "What was that for?" she asked quietly.

          "I had to shut you up somehow…" Draco muttered.  "I um… think I should be going now." He said, still blushing deeply.  "See you later, Hermione." He said, not bothering to correct himself.

Hermione's POV

          After he kissed me, Draco's excuse was that he had to shut me up… but is that really why?  I'm so confused.  What is going to happen now?  What am I supposed to do about this?  Do I like him?  No, I don't think so.  I think… I don't know what I think.  I should probably figure this out soon.  I walked back over to the tree and put the CD player back and went back to my book.

Draco's POV

          Did I just kiss Hermione?  I think I did.  Why?  What is the matter with me?  Am I actually falling for her?  Nah.  Couldn't be, could it?  This is just so confusing.

          Hermione stood up from under the tree and looked at her watch.  'Yikes!  It's already 6:00!  I must have fallen asleep!  Good thing I didn't have any classes this afternoon…' she thought as she gathered her things and walked inside.  When she got to the staircase she heard someone call her name.  She turned around and saw Harry running toward her.  Hermione smiled.

          "Hello, Harry!" she said brightly.

          "Hermione, where have you been?" Harry asked waking alongside her.

          "Oh, I went outside to my stop by the lake.  I woke up just a little while ago.  I guess I dozed off for a bit.  I'm going to go drop this stuff off at Gryffindor Tower and then go to dinner." She replied.

          "Mind if I walk with you?  I wanted to ask you some questions." Harry said.  Hermione stopped.  She looked over at him, skeptical.

          "Okay…" she said hesitantly.  They started walking.  "So, what did you want to ask, and before you say a word this had better not be about Draco." Hermione said.

          "Mione!" Harry protested.

          "Harry, I don't want to hear it!  He is a nice person, okay?  I think you should just go find Cho and get over the fact that I have a boyfriend!  You are not my boyfriend or my brother, Harry!  Now, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD ABOUT IT!" Hermione exclaimed.  Harry sighed.  She stopped when they got to Gryffindor Tower.  Hermione turned to Harry.

          "I'm sorry I blew up at you, Harry.  I am a big girl though." She said.  'Maybe he's a little jealous!'  Harry stared at her.

          "You know what, Hermione?  You're right.  I probably shouldn't be upset about Malfoy.  I have a girlfriend now, and I'm happy.  I guess I should probably be happy for you too.  See you in a few minutes." He said and walked off.  Hermione sighed.  'Maybe he isn't jealous.  Is this plan really working?' she wondered as she walked up to the fat lady.

          "Password?" she asked.

          "Fairy Dust." Hermione replied and the portrait swung open.  She dumped her stuff on her bed and left for the Great Hall.

          As she entered the Great Hall, Hermione automatically looked toward the Slytherin table.  She saw that Draco wasn't there yet.  Either that or he had already left.  She sighed and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny.  She ate her dinner and chatted with Ginny for a few minutes and then left the Great Hall.

          'Now what?  I've got like an hour before Astronomy… what should I do?  Maybe I could write a letter… but to who?  I guess I'll just start on homework in the common room or something.' Hermione thought headed for the staircase.  She turned around when she heard someone calling her.  She turned around and saw Draco at the bottom of the staircase.  She smiled.

          "Yes?" she said walking down the stairs toward him.

          "Want to take a walk?  I think we need to… talk." He said.  She looked at him questioningly and muttered, "okay."  They walked out the front doors and headed toward the lake.  They stopped and Draco turned to her.

          "About earlier, Hermione, it was a total accident." He said.

          "Yes, of course." Hermione replied, her heart sinking.  'An accident?  How was it an accident?  How do you accidentally kiss someone?' she thought.  Hermione smiled.  "I think we should probably get inside now." Hermione said softly walking past him.

          'Was that kiss really an accident?  I don't actually like the mud… gah!  I can't even call her it!  What's happening to me!  Father will be furious!  I wish she would just… I don't know what… I have to make sure I get Cho!' Draco thought, watching her walk into the building.

Author's Note

          Yikes!  Sorry this took so long to update!  I am soooo sorry!  I have just been getting ready for school… starts on Wednesday for me… ugh… anyway… I promise I won't take this long for the next chapter!  Heh heh… don't kill me… anyway… next chapter will be out soon… bye byes!  Oh, yes, my first name is… drumroll… my name is… RITA!!!   AAAAHHHHH!!!  Anyway, please don't call me that!  I shall be referred to as Marie if you please.  Well, bye for now!  Email me at fairylights2159@yahoo.com or im me at fairylights90152 if ya wanna talk!

~*Marie*~


	7. Chapter Six

Unexpected Game  
  
Summary: Hermione has liked Harry for years, and the second that she finally is actually close to him, who takes him away from her but Cho Chang. Now Hermione needs the help of one of her sworn enemies and things turn out differently than she expected. Hr/D. R+R!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Thanks to all reviewers!!!!  
  
Chapter Six  
Hermione sighed as she pushed open the doors to the front hall. 'What just happened? Why am I feeling like this? What's happening to me?' Hermione wondered as she hurried up to Gryffindor Tower. She looked at her watch. 'I've got 15 minutes until Astronomy! Oh no!' she dumped her things in her room and grabbed her book and ran toward the North Tower. She was running a little when WHAM. She smacked right into someone. She stood up and brushed herself off.  
"So sorry!" she mumbled. She looked up and was face to face with Harry. Hermione looked at him, suddenly feeling awkward.  
"Hello, Hermione. Sorry bout that." He said smiling and stepped out of her way. She looked at him, confused.  
"Um, no problem. See you later, Harry." She said and continued running. Harry watched her until she disappeared.  
'I wonder why I am so worried about her and Malfoy. I hope she's alright.' He thought and continued walking.  
Hermione arrived at the North Tower just in time. She sat down and opened her book just as the Professor started to speak.  
  
*  
  
After Astronomy, Hermione walked back to Gryffindor Tower exhausted. She muttered the password and went straight to her room. Tomorrow was Saturday. She didn't have to wake up so early- she was VERY thankful for that. She dropped her books and wandered over to her bed and plopped down not even bothering to change. Hermione fell asleep almost instantly in a peaceful, dreamless sleep.  
  
Draco's POV  
I watched Granger go through the doors into the school. I wonder what is going on with her. and also what is going on with me. I don't seem to be myself anymore. Geez, I can't even think about calling her a Mudblood, let alone say it! I'm losing it. maybe I should call this whole deal off. I can't though. I already know that Cho is breaking. She can't take much more. I think I can endure Granger for the time being. I just have to avoid her if it's at all possible. Yes, that's it. Just avoid Granger but still make it look like she's my girlfriend- it's so perfect.  
  
*  
(Next Day)  
Hermione woke to the sound of something tapping on the window. She rolled over and looked at her clock (a/n: okay, someone mentioned to me that clocks & electronic devices do not work at Hogwarts, but they do in my story. k? k.). The clock read 6:45am. Hermione groaned. 'This my day to sleep in. I must catch up on all the sleep I have missed. Maybe if I just ignore it, it will go away.' she thought hopefully. Instead of going away though, the tapping grew more insistent. Hermione groaned again and silently cursed owl post. She rolled off the bed and picked herself off the ground and walked toward the window.  
At the window was a brown owl she had never seen before. She opened the window and the owl flew in. Hermione scowled and untied the parchment attached to its leg. The owl then took off again through the open window and Hermione snapped it shut behind it. She untied the parchment and read:  
  
Hermione,  
Hello! It's Harry. it's a Hogsmeade Saturday and I was wondering if you and Mal. I mean DRACO want to walk around with Cho and me. I think it's about time that we all got used to each other. Sorry I've been so weird about everything. Think of this as a way to apologize. Hope you come! See you soon!  
  
-Harry  
  
Hermione smacked herself on the forehead. Of course! It's a Hogsmeade Saturday! 'I forgot all about it! Why though, did he have wake me up now! We don't leave until 11:00! Now I won't be able to fall asleep again. Oh well, might as well get ready and go eat breakfast and stuff.' Hermione thought and went over to her trunk.  
'Well, since we it's a weekend I can wear what I want.' Hermione went through her trunk and pulled out a white short sleeve shirt, jean shorts, and a jean jacket. She walked out of the portrait hole and headed toward the great hall.  
  
Draco's POV  
I was RUDELY awakened by a tapping at my window. I groaned and rolled over. There was an owl, a brown owl at the window. I grumbled again and looked at the clock. 6:30AM. It really figures. If an owl ever wanted to deliver a letter, it delivers it at one of the rare occasions that I am ASLEEP! I trudged over to the window groggily and ran into my trunk and stubbed my toe. I muttered a few cuss words under my breath and proceeded to the window. I opened the window and the owl flew in. It waited patiently as I stumbled over to it and took off the parchment. I read the letter. It said:  
  
Malfoy,  
As you know, it's a Hogsmeade Saturday. I feel bad for getting on 'Mione's case about going out with you. As an apology, it would be er. nice if you would walk around with Cho and I today. Hermione will be coming also.  
  
-Harry  
  
I looked at the letter again. So Potter wanted me to walk around with Cho and him at Hogsmeade? Granger is coming too? Well, sounds okay I suppose. I had totally forgotten it was a Hogsmeade Saturday though. I went over to my trunk and pulled out khaki cargo pants and a green striped shirt. I debated whether or not to slick my hair back, and finally just decided not to. It looks better when it's not anyway. I walked out of the portrait and headed toward the great hall.  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall and looked over at the Gryffindor table. She saw Harry sitting at the far end and went to go sit next to him. She turned to him and smiled.  
"Hey Harry! Thanks for inviting me to go around Hogsmeade with you and Cho today. I'm sure it'll be fun. I'm glad you're okay with Draco and me now." Hermione said smiling putting a reassuring hand on Harry's arm. Harry looked at Hermione's hand and blushed turning to his breakfast. Hermione dropped her hand and went to eat her breakfast. She smiled a little because of Harry's blush. She looked over at the Slytherin table and make eye contact with Draco. Hermione smiled at him and turned back to breakfast.  
  
Author's Note  
Yes, I know. Sucky chapter. So sorry I haven't written in forever, but I have been SSSOOOO BUSY! I have school, soccer, music, and aaahhhh! Not enough time to write! Please don't kill me! I hope to bring out the next chapter A LOT sooner! Please review & let me know how I'm doing! Ttyl! Bye bye!  
  
~*Marie*~ 


	8. Chapter Seven

Unexpected Game  
  
Summary: Hermione has liked Harry for years, and the second that she finally is actually close to him, who takes him away from her but Cho Chang. Now Hermione needs the help of one of her sworn enemies and things turn out differently than she expected. Hr/D. R+R!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!! I have 36 so far. come on people!!! Let's get 50!!! (If I get 50 reviews. I will put out a really LONG chapter!!! So plz plz review!!!!)  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
After breakfast, Hermione walked out of the Great Hall. She sighed and glanced at her watch. It was 8:00. 'I've still got a bit of time before Hogsmeade. Maybe I should go to the library and get started on that Arithmancy homework.' Hermione thought as she headed in that direction. Little did she know though, that she was followed.  
  
Harry's POV  
After breakfast I stood and stretched. I glanced at the clock. It was only 8:00. Three hours before Hogsmeade! What am I supposed to do till then? I saw Hermione stand up and head out the door. I wonder where she's going. Maybe I'll just follow her and we can talk about. the situation. Well, anyway. I followed her and sure enough, ended up at the library. I think she would live there if that old bat Pince didn't make her leave when it closed.  
  
Hermione's POV  
I walked into the library and went to my usual table in the back corner. I wondered how Hogsmeade would be that day. It will probably be awkward. I mean, Cho is Draco's ex and Harry is mine. It's going to be so weird. Then again, there are more opportunities to maybe make him a little jealous! We've been at this plan for over a month and nothing has happened yet. Maybe we should just give up. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice Harry walk up and sit down until he suddenly started speaking.  
  
"Hey 'Mione." Harry said. Hermione jumped a bit, surprised.  
"Oh, it's just you Harry. You startled me." She replied, not meeting his eyes.  
"Working hard?" he asked motioning to her book in front of her. Hermione looked up and sighed.  
"I suppose so. Harry, I really appreciate you inviting Draco and I to go to Hogsmeade with you and Cho. It might be a bit. awkward. but it will probably be for the best for the both of us." She said.  
"No prob, Herm." He said, smirking. He knew Hermione hated that nickname. Hermione glared over at him.  
"If you value your life I suggest you never EVER call me that again." She said with a hint of teasing in her voice. Harry smiled and they both started laughing but soon ceased when Madame Pince shot them a dirty look.  
"What time is it?" Harry asked.  
"It is 9:00. We've still got a good two hours before we leave. I think Hogsmeade should be fun! OH! Guess what is coming up next month {a/n: October is the next month.}." Hermione asked.  
"You got me. What is going on in October?" Harry asked looking at her quizzically.  
"A Halloween Ball!" Hermione said excitedly. "I'm not supposed to be telling you though, being a prefect, so you are not allowed to tell anyone! I'm going to browsing the shops looking for a dress to put on layaway. October will be here soon! It's already September 20th!." She said. Harry chuckled.  
"So what exactly will be going on?" Harry asked her.  
"Well, at the ball you will have to wear a mask. You can bring a date if you want, but it is optional. You will walk around and talk to some people. There will be an unmasking at midnight and you will know who you were talking to!" Hermione said.  
"Sounds like fun, Herm." Harry said and Hermione started to glare at him. "Mione." He added quickly and smiled. "Well, as much fun as it is to just be sitting here in the library, I think we should probably head back to Gryffindor Tower to get ready to go to Hogsmeade." Harry stated.  
"Oh! Yes of course!" Hermione stated. She gathered her things together and put them in her bag. The two of them then walked out of the library, talking and laughing until they ran into Draco.  
  
Draco's POV  
I was walking by the library, then stopped when I heard voices. I looked to the doors and Hermione and Potter were walking out, talking and laughing. My first instinct was to curse Potter for flirting with Hermione. wait. what am I THINKING? Isn't this the goal of this entire scheme to have Hermione get Potter and have me get Cho? I really don't know what's going on with me right now. I do hope I figure it out soon though. I walked over to Potter and Hermione and started to engage in 'polite' conversation.  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Draco and stopped talking. Draco walked over to them.  
"Well, if it isn't my girlfriend with Pothead. Or do you prefer to be called Potty, or The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die.?" Draco said with spite in his voice. Hermione looked at him quizzically.  
'Is he jealous? Whoa. why would he be jealous? This is confusing.' Hermione thought as she continued to stare at Draco.  
"Sod off, Malfoy. I'm just talking to Hermione. She's my BEST FRIEND you know." Harry said putting emphasis on the words 'best' and 'friend'. Hermione stared from Harry to Draco and sighed.  
"Come on guys. You are going to have to get along today! For me, please? Harry, maybe you should go find Cho and tell her we are about ready to leave." Harry nodded and headed off. Hermione turned to Draco, but before she could open her mouth Draco spoke up.  
"What are you doing with POTTER?" he demanded. Hermione sighed.  
"Draco, wasn't the whole point of this STUPID scheme to break them apart? Maybe, we're just not meant to break them apart! It's not working, Draco! We should just give up!" Hermione exclaimed and fell to the ground.  
Draco looked over at her and lifted her chin up with his hand and wiped away the tears streaming down her face. "It is working, Hermione. I know you're angry, but we should still go through with it. It is selfish, but every human is born and remains selfish for the rest of their life. Just please, don't give up. It will happen soon, I know it will." He said softly and then walked away to wait in the foyer for the trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
Author's Note  
Yes, I know. Short chapter. I said though, if I get 50 reviews I'll do a really long one. I think this story might end around the December- January time frame. I already have an idea for a plot for a new story and want to start on it soon, but do you know how hard it is to write two stories at once? So I'll just finish this one up then start the other one. Please review soon! I know like Ron and Ginny and people haven't really been mentioned much in this story, but around the time of the Halloween Ball and stuff. Promise! So please please REVIEW! Thanks a lot! I'll try to update soon. as long as I get over a writer's block that has formed recently. Email me at fairylights2159@yahoo.com or im me at RiTzBiTz21590 if you have suggestions for stories or just wanna chat! Talk to you all later!  
  
~*Marie*~ 


	9. Chapter Eight

Unexpected Game  
  
Summary: Hermione has liked Harry for years, and the second that she finally is actually close to him, who takes him away from her but Cho Chang. Now Hermione needs the help of one of her sworn enemies and things turn out differently than she expected. Hr/D. R+R!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Thanks to all reviewers! Keep em' comin'!  
  
Chapter Eight  
Hermione quickly stood and gathered her things and headed to Gryffindor Tower. 'I wonder what I am going to do now! I mean, Malfoy doesn't want to give up, but it is a hopeless cause if you ask me. Sigh I suppose I will endure it for a bit longer. What do I have to lose?' she thought. Hermione didn't realize she was at the portrait already until she heard the fat lady ask her for the password. Hermione muttered the password and the portrait swung forward.  
Hermione dumped her books in her room and looked at her appearance. 'Maybe I should change. At least change my shirt to something with a little color. Nothing too drastic.' She thought and looked in her trunk. She pulled out a light blue shirt with a heart on it. She replaced the white one with this and threw the jacket back on and put on some blue flip- flops. She smiled and headed down to the foyer.  
  
Draco's POV  
I was standing in the entry hall waiting for Potter, Chang, and Granger. I could not believe I agreed to this. Oh well, Granger isn't all that bad I suppose, for a Mudblood anyway. I looked over and saw Chang walking towards me. I flashed her my smile that make girls go weak in the knees. I laughed inwardly at her reaction to it. She walked over and we started conversing.  
  
Cho's POV {a/n: I know, this is a first!}  
I was walking down the stairs and saw Draco waiting downstairs. I proceeded down the steps and walked toward him. He saw me and flashed me a smile. I couldn't help but go weak in the knees. Why did I ever dump him for Harry anyway? I mean, Draco was way hotter. Then we started conversing and I remembered. this is why I broke up with him. He wasn't in love with me, but in love with himself. He did talk about that Hermione girl a lot in the short time we were talking though. I thought it was a bit suspicious that they should get together right after we broke up, but I guess he actually does like her. Well, that's good. I just wonder how Hermione stands him. After a few minutes, Hermione came walking down the stairs followed by Harry. I wonder what Harry was doing walking with her. well, I guess it's okay. they are friends after all. Sigh this is going to be a long day.  
  
Hermione, Harry, Draco, and Cho all walked out of the school following the rest of the students. They didn't say a word until they piled into the carriages and set off for Hogsmeade.  
Draco sat down next to Cho across from Hermione. Harry came in and saw Draco sitting next to his girlfriend and glared at him, but still took the seat next to Hermione. Hermione shot Draco a questioning glance but he just smirked.  
"So, Mal." Harry started but with a look from Hermione corrected himself. "I mean, Draco. This should be fun, eh?" he said, trying not to sound hateful. He glanced at Cho and she smiled at him. Harry smiled back feebly.  
"Yes, it probably will be Pot. I mean er. Harry." Draco said and sat back and put his hands behind his head. No one else said anything for the rest of the ride.  
Finally the carriages came to a stop and the four of them piled out. Hermione sighed. Harry, Cho, Draco, and Hermione all walked through the gates into Hogsmeade.  
"Where to first?" Cho asked brightly.  
"I think we should go Honeyduke's/Zonko's!" Draco and Harry said at the same time. Hermione groaned. She should have seen this coming. Hermione looked over at Cho and Cho rolled her eyes at the guys. Hermione mouthed to her 'Three broomsticks' and she nodded.  
"No, we're going to go to the Three Broomsticks first. Then, I don't we can flip a coin to see where we go after. Sound good?" Hermione said, already walking toward the Three Broomsticks. Draco and Harry had no choice but to follow.  
Hermione walked up to the door and saw a sign. It said:  
  
Karaoke Contest  
  
A karaoke contest will be held here from the hours of 11:30AM- 12:30PM. The winners of the contest will each receive a prize in galleons and a recording contract. The contest is with pairs, so pick a song and try your luck!  
  
Hermione smiled at the paper and walked inside the pub and the others followed behind. They all sat down and Harry and Cho went to get butterbeers. Hermione turned to Draco.  
"Are you a good singer?" she asked. Draco looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
"I suppose so, why?" he asked, suspicious. Hermione just smiled at him, but didn't say a word. After a few minutes she stood up and walked over to a table to sign her and Draco up. She signed her name and sat down again.  
Harry and Cho came back with the drinks and they all sipped their butterbeers listening to the various contestants. After one act the man stood on stage again to announce the next pair.  
"Next up, ladies and gentlemen! We have Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy!" Draco, who was sipping his butterbeer, took a spit-take. Much to the displeasure of Harry, who was sitting across from him. He looked over at Hermione, incredulous.  
"You signed us up to play karaoke?" he asked, completely shocked.  
"Yup." Hermione replied simply and dragged him toward the stage.  
"Now, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy will be signing 'I Got You Babe'." He announced. Draco looked over at Hermione pleadingly. She just smiled. The music started.  
  
Hermione: They say we're young and we don't know we won't find out until we grow  
  
Draco: Well I don't know if all that's true 'cause you got me, and baby I got you  
  
Draco: Babe Both: I got you babe. I got you babe.  
  
Hermione: They say our love won't pay the rent before it's earned our money's all been spent Draco: I guess that's so, we don't have a pot. But at least I'm sure of all the things we got  
  
Draco: Babe Both: I got you babe. I got you babe.  
  
Draco: I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring. Hermione: And when I'm sad, you're a clown. And if I get scared, you're always around. So let them say your hairs too long, 'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong. Draco: Then put your little hand in mine, there ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb  
  
Draco: Babe Both: I got you babe. I got you babe.  
  
Draco: I get you to hold my hand Hermione: I got you to understand Draco: I got you to walk with me Hermione: I got you to talk with me Draco: I got to kiss you goodnight Hermione: I got you to hold me tight Draco: I got you, I won't let go Hermione: I got you to love me so  
  
Both: I got you babe. I got you babe. I got you babe. I got you babe. I got you babe.  
  
Hermione and Draco looked out at the audience and everyone stood and applauded. They walked off the stage and sat down. Hermione looked over at Draco.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I didn't know you were such a great singer!" she exclaimed, smiling broadly.  
"You're good too, you know." He replied. They smiled at each other. Harry cleared his throat.  
"You both did great. Now, we should plan what we're doing for the rest of the day.  
The hours past and the quartet went in and out of shops the whole time. Finally, they went back to the three broomsticks at 4:00PM for the announcing of the winners of the karaoke contest. They stood in the back and waited for a few minutes. Finally, the man that was announcing earlier stepped up to the mic holding an envelope.  
"Well, ladies and gentlemen, the time has come for us to announce the winners of the contest. The judges wanted to let you know that this was a very hard decision and we wish more than one pair could win, but unfortunately, that's not how it works. Now, after I announce the winners, I ask them to come and stand on the stage to receive their galleons and meet their agents." He said. He opened the envelope and looked at the paper inside.  
"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for. the winners of the karaoke contest are. HILDA HOPSKINS AND MICHAEL FLETCHER!" he bellowed. The two walked onto the stage to receive their award.  
"I wanted to let you all know, that this pair just beat the pair of Granger & Malfoy by just 1 point! I hope you all enjoy the rest of your stay in Hogsmeade." With that he turned to the winners and started talking with them.  
Hermione sighed and the four of them exited the three broomsticks.  
"I think you guys were better than that other pair. Sorry you didn't win, Hermione and Draco!" Cho said sympathetically.  
"That's alright. It would have been too much to handle anyway. You guys know what? I thought this was pretty fun! Next time we come to Hogsmeade, Cho, we should go shopping for gowns for the Halloween Ball! Ginny can come too! Oh, that would be so much fun!" Hermione exclaimed, walking ahead with her. The two boys could hear Cho agreeing and making plans. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
"Girls! The next Hogsmeade trip isn't until next month! They're already planning something! Figures." Draco said.  
"Yah, figures." Harry agreed. They both stopped suddenly and looked at each other.  
"Are we actually getting along?" they said at the same time.  
"I guess you aren't too bad, Potter." Draco said finally.  
"You aren't too bad either, Malfoy, when you act like a human being and not some stupid git." Harry replied.  
"I suppose so. Well, we should be getting back now. See you later, Potter." Draco said and ran to catch up with Hermione and Cho. Harry stayed behind and watched him run off. 'I think this might be the beginning of a friendship.' He thought and smiled to himself as he walked quickly towards the Hogwarts Gates.  
  
Author's Note  
Yes, I know. short chapter. It was also sort of off topic but, sorry! Next chapter I guess is just regular stuff. If you review it will come out faster! Please people, let's break fifty! I promise a REALLY LONG chapter if I get fifty reviews, so keep reviewing! Talk to you all later!  
  
~*Marie*~ 


	10. IMPORTANT AN!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!  
  
I have been looking at the last few reviews. A lot of you have mentioned that people like Draco are acting ooc. I'm really sorry for this. Also, you have mentioned things are going too fast? Well, I suppose so. I wrote this author's note to ask your opinion. If you think I should redo some chapters. please email me at fairylights2159@yahoo.com or post a review stating which chapters I should tweak. Thanks for your cooperation! If you all want me to leave them the same, then the next chapter should be out within the next few days. I also promise to make chapters longer!  
  
~*Marie*~ 


	11. Chapter Nine

Unexpected Game  
  
Summary: Hermione has liked Harry for years, and the second that she finally is actually close to him, who takes him away from her but Cho Chang. Now Hermione needs the help of one of her sworn enemies and things turn out differently than she expected. Hr/D. R+R!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
YAY!! I have over 50 reviews!! THAT IS SO AWESOME!! Thanx guys! Heh heh, thanks for reviewing a lot Ally! Every 1 needs to go check out her stories! Her login is Skittles713!! Go look @ em! Thanx again Ally! Now, this is the chapter that is supposed to be really long, but. yes I know there is always a but. I am making the Halloween Ball the extra long chapter. Just 'cause. So you're gonna have to wait a little bit. Sorry! I think I'll have Draco be a bit meaner this chappie. Thanks for everyone's support! Anyway, I'm rambling onto the chapter.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
After that Hogsmeade visit, time seemed to pass quickly for Hermione. Time passed by quickly. It was already October 15th. {a/n: yes, I know, very unreal but it's my fic so DEAL WITH IT! Heh heh. j/k. Just work with me, k?}. The Halloween Ball was to be announced at dinner that night.  
Hermione sighed as she trudged through her classes that day. 'I am so tired and I just can't figure out why. Maybe I just went to bed too late last night. yes. that must be it.' Hermione thought although she was aware she went to sleep at the same time she normally does and never had a problem before. She lifted her head for the fifth time when the class was finally over. She gathered her books and headed to her next class, Herbology.  
  
Ron's POV {a/n: I told ya I was going to get other character's involved so.}  
I watched Hermione as she lifted her head for. must be the fourth time. It's not really in her personality to fall asleep during class. I wonder what her problem is. Oh well. Dumbledore is supposed to announce the Halloween Ball or whatever tonight {a/n: member, Ron's a prefect so he knows about it!}. I bet all the girls will be waiting in anticipation for a guy to ask them. this really sucks. Who am I going to ask? If I asked a Slytherin, people would think I was daft and out of my bloody mind. {a/n: in case you were wondering, daft is an English word meaning silly.}. I could ask Hermione, but that would make MALFOY, I really can't believe that guy. pissed. Perfect! That's exactly what I'll do!  
  
Ron sat back, smirking {a/n: yes, I know unusual.} until the bell rang for class to end. After that, he gathered his things and walked out the door.  
  
* (Later.)  
  
Hermione could hear a distant voice calling her. She tried to ignore it, but it grew more insistent. Suddenly, she was being pushed off a cliff and fell far below. And then, she woke up. Hermione groaned. Ron was standing on the other side of the couch looking down at her. She realized she was on the floor.  
"WazzamataRon?" she asked sleepily. Ron grinned at her.  
"You're going to be late for dinner. Don't you remember that Dumbledore is making the announcement today? Come on, Hermione!" Ron said pulling her to her feet. Hermione let out a huge yawn and wandered sleepily upstairs. She looked over in the mirror and sighed at her reflection. Her hair was frizzy from sleeping on it. Hermione waved her wand and it was back to its normal straightness. She put on her robes and walked back into the common room.  
Ron was waiting for her by the portrait. "Took ya long enough, 'Mione! Let's get going!" he said and exited through the portrait. Hermione followed soon after.  
They walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor Table. They ate their meal in silence until the plates cleared and Dumbledore stood at the head table with that common twinkle in his blue eyes. He cleared his throat and the whole hall turned to face him.  
"Teachers and student. I have an announcement to make. As you all know, Halloween is just around the corner!" he said and the hall started applauding. He waited for the noise to disperse before he continued. "On the night of Halloween, there is to be a ball. The fourth years and above will be at the ball from 7:00 pm until midnight. Third year and below will stay from 7:00 pm to 10:00 pm and will then be transferred to another room. You are not required to have a date, but it makes it a lot more interesting if you have one. There will be several wizarding catalogs that will have costumes in them for you to choose from. Just pay the appropriate money and it will be delivered before the night of the ball. That is all for now, and good night to you all." Dumbledore concluded sitting back down. The whole hall went to the exit at once and everyone was talking in excited whispers about the upcoming ball.  
"What costume should I have? I was thinking maybe a fairy? Or maybe not. I also have to worry about makeup! This is going to be so exciting!" Lavender said excitedly to Parvati as they passed by Hermione. Hermione sighed again. Sure, the ball would be fun. but who would ask her? 'Draco probably will, after all, that will be the perfect opportunity to make Cho and Harry jealous. yes. that could go well.' she thought and stood to exit the hall.  
  
(Next Day)  
Hermione woke up bright and early and took a shower. It was a Saturday, but she still wanted to get to the library early to finish her potions essay. She came out of the shower and opened her trunk. She pulled out a pair of blue jeans and her favorite brown belt. She put on a light blue tie-dye type shirt that had the group name 'Pink Floyd' on the front and had lyrics to one of their songs on the back. She put some silver hoop earring on her ears. She put her hair up in a messy bun and slipped on some light blue flip-flops. She grabbed her books and headed out the portrait.  
When she got to the library, Hermione headed to the back at the table she always used. She took out her quill and parchment and got to work. *  
She read over her essay (which was supposed to be 3 ft of parchment but Hermione being the overachiever she is had it at 5 ft long) and rolled up the parchment. She packed her things up in her bag and headed for the door. She slammed the library door open and heard a loud crack and moaning. Hermione looked behind the door and sprawled on the ground holding his nose, was none other than Draco. Hermione was horrified.  
"Oh, Draco! I'm so sorry! I didn't know anyone was out there!" Hermione said walking over to him. He stood and glared at her.  
"You stupid filthy mudblood! You ruined my perfect nose!" he said angrily. Hermione could feel her eyes watering. Draco hadn't called her a mudblood or insulted her like that since they planned their 'scheme'. Draco, realizing what he had said, dropped his hand from his face. "Hermione." he said. She held up a hand.  
"No, MALFOY, don't say a word." Hermione said and turned and walked briskly off, leaving Draco standing there, dumbfounded.  
  
Author's Note  
Yikes! Sorry I haven't been updating! I have been really busy lately! I'm so sorry! This chapter is short, I know, but next chapter is the Halloween Ball and stuff so it'll be pretty long. keep the reviews coming! Thanx every 1!  
  
Ally let me kno when u update again!  
  
If you want me to read & review your fics. email me a link to them and I will surely do so! My email is fairylights2159@yahoo.com.  
  
Thanx!  
  
~*Marie or Rei*~ 


	12. Chapter Ten

Unexpected Game  
  
Summary: Hermione has liked Harry for years, and the second that she finally is actually close to him, who takes him away from her but Cho Chang. Now Hermione needs the help of one of her sworn enemies and things turn out differently than she expected. Hr/D. R+R!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!  
  
Thanks to all reviews! I am so excited to how so many reviews! Keep them coming please! Just to tell ya, there is some mild swearing in this chapter. Not a lot tho. Just telling ya!  
  
Chapter Ten  
Hermione wiped away her angry tears as she stormed off to Gryffindor Tower. 'What an asshole! I can't believe that arrogant son of a bitch! Why did I agree to this in the first place! I was so stupid!' Hermione thought angrily as she turned a corner. Hermione, not paying attention, slammed right into Ron and they both fell to the ground with Ron on top of Hermione.  
"Sorry, 'Mione!" Ron said rolling off her and standing up. "I was just looking for you!" he said.  
"You were?" she asked quizzically. "What's up?" she asked. Hermione noticed Ron turned a little red when she asked.  
"Well, well. you know the Halloween Ball is soon and all and um. I was, well you see. I was just. you don't have to if you don't want and." he stammered.  
"Ron, are you trying to ask me to the ball?" Hermione asked, the earlier anger in her eyes shining in amusement.  
"Well. yah." Ron said, turning redder.  
"Gee, Ron, I dunno." Hermione started and then remembered the scene with Malfoy. "Actually, you know what? Why not! Sure, I'll go to the ball with you, Ron." Hermione said smiling. Ron smiled back and they walked back to the tower with her.  
  
Draco's POV  
I felt bad about what I said to Hermione, so I went off in search of her. I was about to turn the corner when I heard her talking to Weasley. Curious, I listened in. I heard Weasley mutter something I couldn't hear and then I heard Hermione speaking. I could hear her, for sure. I waited until they had walked off. Then I started fuming. HERMIONE IS GOING TO THE BALL WITH THE WEASEL? That made me really mad. How dare she? WE were supposed to be going together! What about the scheme? What about my brilliant plan? She just screwed it up! Well, I suppose she was angry from before. Then it hit me. Was she trying to make me mad? Nah, Granger wouldn't do that. or would she? Well, two can play at that game. I thought and smiled smugly to myself as I walked across the Slytherin common room to another 6th year girl who was standing in a corner.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself as she sat on her bed. 'I got rid of Draco, and Ron taking me to the ball might get Harry a little angry.' she said as she grabbed Hogwarts: A History so she could read it for the fifth time that month.  
  
In the Boy's Dormitories.  
  
Harry and Ron were both in their room, talking. They were updating each other about what had been happening lately, and just anything else that came to mind. They hadn't had a man-to-man talk in a while so they were grateful they could talk alone.  
"So I suppose your going to the ball with Cho, huh?" Ron asked as he was hanging another poster of the Cannons on the wall. It had a big picture of a Quidditch Pitch with the team members flying on broomsticks.  
"Yeah. What about you, Ron? Have you asked anyone yet?" Harry said looking up at him from his book.  
"Actually, I have." He said smiling. He sat down on his bed.  
"Well, who did you ask?" Harry asked him.  
"I asked 'Mione to go with me." He said, smiling. Harry looked over at him in shock. He asked HERMIONE? How could he? 'I'd just like to. wait. why am I being so crazy all of a sudden? Hermione isn't my girlfriend. Cho is. I should get a grip.' Harry thought and the anger in his eyes disappeared.  
"Oh. so you're going with Hermione? What does Malfoy have to say about that?" Harry asked. Ron smirked {a/n: uncharacteristic, I know.}.  
"I don't really give a damn what Malfoy thinks. I just can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out I asked her. What's with her going with Malfoy anyway? I think he's only going out with her because of her looks. I mean, you have to admit Harry, she is a whole lot prettier this year." Ron stated. Harry blushed slightly at the comment. He knew Ron was right. Hermione was pretty. She was also smart, and fun and cool and. whoa. bad road. He thought and simply nodded. He sighed and stood, heading for the door.  
"Where you going, Harry?" Ron asked.  
"Just going to take a walk. I have to clear my head." he said.  
"Well, see you later then, mate." Ron said as Harry walked out and shut the door behind him.  
  
Hermione looked over at the clock on her nightstand. It was 4:30. 'I've still got an hour before dinner. maybe I'll go take a walk or something.' Hermione thought standing and walking downstairs into the common room. She headed out the portrait and out the front doors of the school. Hermione smiled as she felt and smelled the brisk autumn air. She looked around and saw Harry walking along the grounds. She headed over toward him.  
  
Harry's POV  
I jumped when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I looked behind me and standing in front of me was the girl that was plaguing my thoughts: Hermione. I like Cho, so why am I even confused over this matter? Things just aren't going well these days. I tried to move Hermione and my relationship to the next step, but it didn't work out. well. I guess that was because of Cho. but still it wouldn't have worked anyway. right? END POV  
  
Hermione's POV  
I walked up to Harry from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. I supposed he was a bit surprised because he jumped. I started walking with him. We weren't really talking about anything in particular. he seemed to be deep in thought. After trying to converse him a few times, I just gave up and walked back inside. It was time for dinner anyway. I hope Harry figures out whatever is bothering him. I wonder what was bothering him. Even if he's not my boyfriend. yet. he is still my best friend. Hopefully, he'll tell me. Otherwise, I guess I'll just never know. END POV  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall and immediately headed toward the Gryffindor Table to sit down. She took a seat next to Ron and casually looked over at the Slytherin Table. Hermione almost dropped the fork she had in her hand at the sight she saw. Draco Malfoy was sitting there with his arm around.Millicent? 'What is he doing? What about our scheme?' Hermione thought angrily. 'I can't believe him!' she thought. 'Wait. why am I acting. JEALOUS? Ahhh. no! I am SO NOT JEALOUS! I'm just. angry that he went back on his word! That's it! He's such an asshole. I'll have to talk to him later.' Hermione made eye contact with him and glared. Before he had a chance to do anything, she turned back to her food and tried to engage in conversation with Ron.  
  
Draco's POV  
Is Hermione really jealous? She just glared at me. ouch. I can't stand Millicent, but anything to make Granger mad. I love getting her so worked up. She's so hot when she's. wait. no. Granger is NOT hot. I bet she's wondering about that bet. well. in due time. for now though. I'll just thoroughly enjoy pissing her off. I smirked to myself and turned back to my food.  
  
Author's Note  
I have finally updated! How did you like this chapter? I won't know unless you review! The Halloween Ball should be the next chapter or so. Again, please review and let me know how I'm doing!  
  
~*Rei or Marie*~ 


	13. Chapter Eleven

Unexpected Game  
  
Hermione has liked Harry for years, and the second that she finally is actually close to him, who takes him away from her but Cho Chang. Now Hermione needs the help of one of her sworn enemies and things turn out differently than she expected. Hr/D. R+R!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Thanks to all reviewers! Luv you all muchos grande!!!! This is like Halloween Ball chapter I suppose. well. have fun reading it! FYI: I have fall break all next week, so I am leaving early on Sunday to go to Pennsylvania. so I won't be updating for at least a week or so. SORRY! Please review anyway and I'll be sure to check my email as soon as I get home!!! Let's break 100!!!  
  
Chapter Eleven  
Hermione sighed as she trudged out of the Great Hall and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room. 'Malfoy is such a. grrr. I can't even think it!'. Hermione walked through the portrait and dumped her books on a chair. People all around her were buzzing with excitement about the Ball and Hermione just wished they would shut up. Then, she noticed Ginny sitting alone in a chair in front of the fire. Usually, Ginny was always chatting or studying or something, but this time she was just sitting there. 'Wonder what's wrong with her' Hermione wondered and she walked over and sat in front of her. Ginny didn't notice her until she cleared her throat.  
"Huh what?" Ginny said looking down and seeing Hermione. "Oh, hey 'Mione." Ginny said solemnly.  
"What's wrong, Gin?" Hermione asked, a tone of worry in her voice. Ginny looked at Hermione and forced a smile.  
"Not much." She said softly. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Are you sure?" she asked suspiciously.  
"Yes. no." Ginny sighed. "It's just, that with the ball and everything. well, I don't have like." she started. Comprehension dawned in Hermione's amber eyes.  
"You don't have a date." She stated simply. Ginny nodded. Hermione tried not to laugh. "Ginny, you don't need a date for the Ball! It's optional! Besides, it's tons more fun if you don't know who you're talking to!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"A lot of people have dates tho, 'Mione! I'll feel really dumb if I'm the only one without a date!" Ginny said. Hermione thought for a moment and then it hit her.  
"You won't be the only one! I won't have a date either." Hermione said.  
"That's great, Hermione! We could. wait. you already have a date! You told my brother you would go with him!" Ginny said the little spark of excitement in her eyes gone.  
"I'm sure Ron will understand, Ginny. I'll be right back." Hermione said and crossed the room to where Ron was standing.  
"Hey Ron, can I talk to you for a second?" Hermione asked.  
"Um. sure 'Mione. Just a sec, Harry." Ron said and he and Hermione walked to the foot of the stairs.  
"Well, Ron, you see the problem is that." Hermione started but Ron cut her off.  
"You're breaking our date, aren't you? Who else asked you?" He asked, hurt.  
"No Ron! It's not like that! It's just that Ginny doesn't have a date so I told her I wouldn't have one either just so she didn't feel so bad about going to the dance alone." Hermione said. Ron sighed.  
"I guess it's okay if it's for my baby sister." he said. Hermione hugged him.  
"I knew you would understand, Ron! You still have time to ask someone else, you know." Hermione told him.  
"Yeah, I guess I do. See ya around, 'Mione." Ron said and walked over back to Harry. Hermione in turn, walked back over to Ginny.  
  
~*Next Day*~ (Costume shopping day.)  
  
Hermione awoke early the next morning and stretched. Today she would shop for a costume in Hogsmeade with Ginny. She slipped on a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, and a red t-shirt that said PRIDE on one side and had a tiger on the other. It was a t-shirt she got from the school she went to before Hogwarts. She bounded down the stairs and looked around the common room. Ginny was sitting on the same chair by the fire. Hermione walked over to her.  
"Ready to go, Gin?" she asked. Ginny looked up and nodded. They headed out of the portrait and to the Great Hall.  
After Hermione and Ginny had eaten, they headed for the front doors.  
"Do you have any idea what you want your costume to be like?" Ginny asked Hermione.  
"I have no clue! It will be so fun to pick them out though!" Hermione said, smiling. The two of them walked out the doors and headed for Hogsmeade.  
They shopped for the better part of the day and went in at least 5 different stores. Finally they found their costumes in the last one.  
Ginny's costume was sort like a Juliet costume. It was a deep blue. It had gold trimmings and reached her ankles. In the front were gold sequins lining the waist, and up near the neck was a criss-cross that tied behind her neck like a halter. There were gold stars lining the criss- cross. {a/n: I'm not very imaginative. just work with me here!}. She found a blue mask to match with gold stars that were at the corner of each eyehole. She found silver strappy heels and her outfit was complete.  
Hermione's costume was a fairy costume. It was a dark green, and went to her knees. It had a jagged ending. It had a v cut that didn't plunge too far, and showed off her neck. Around the waist was a silver belt with charms hanging off it. It also came with a silver choker. For shoes she had clear heels that made her an inch taller. She decided to charm wings on the costume the night of the ball. For a mask she had one the same color green as her outfit and it had silver stars at each eyehole.  
Hermione and Ginny smiled at each other. They both liked their costumes. They walked out of the shop with their bags and headed back to the school.  
"We should do each other's hair and makeup!" Ginny said excitedly as they entered the school and headed for the stairway. Hermione smiled and nodded. They walked back to Gryffindor Tower and entered through the portrait.  
"This should be fun, Gin." Hermione said.  
  
The days passed by quickly and before anyone knew it, it was the day of the ball. Everywhere Hermione walked that day she heard people whispering excitedly to each other.  
Hermione walked back to the common room after lessons and went up to her dorm. Ginny was sitting there waiting for her with her costume. Hermione shut the door behind her. Hermione dug out some magazines from her bottom drawer and threw one to Ginny. They looked through different hairstyles and makeup looks until they had each found one for the other.  
"Oh Hermione! This one is good!" Ginny said showing Hermione a picture. The hairstyle was a layered style. Each layer was curled under to put emphasis on it. There was also silver glitter in it. Ginny walked over to Hermione and straightened her ringlets. After a bit, her hair matched the picture. Hermione looked at her reflection.  
"Great, Gin!" she said, smiling. "Here's one for you." She said, showing Ginny a different picture. The hair was crimped and curled. It had golden glitter in it. Hermione changed Ginny's hairstyle and Ginny smiled.  
"Now, makeup." Ginny said and walked over to Hermione. Ginny applied a glittery silver eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, and blush. Hermione in turn applied the same to Ginny except it was golden eye shadow {a/n: heh heh. I luv glitter. can you tell?}.  
They put on their costumes, shoes, and masks. Hermione cast a charm and had wings the glinted silver on her back. They actually worked too.  
The two of them walked downstairs. There were lots of people standing around. Hermione couldn't tell who a lot of them were because of masks, but she could straightaway tell where Ron was. His red hair stuck out like a sore thumb. Hermione and Ginny walked over to him. He was wearing a Chudley Cannons Quidditch Uniform. Hermione suppressed a laugh at this. Ron was totally obsessed with the Cannons.  
"Hey Ron." Hermione said, smiling. Ron turned around and looked at her.  
"Hey." Ron started wanting Hermione to fill in a name.  
"It's me, Ron. You know, Hermione?" she said.  
"Oh, yeah." He said. Hermione laughed a little. "You look great!" he said.  
"Thanks! You look good too! I must say though. your costume was rather predictable. Did you find another date?" Hermione asked him.  
"Yeah. I'm going with Lavender now." Ron said motioning to a girl dressed in a princess costume behind him.  
"Oh! That's great! Well, I guess I'll see you later then!" Hermione said and her and Ginny exited the common room.  
"When does the ball start, 'Mione?" Ginny asked.  
"In a few minutes, I think. Let's go wait in front of the doors." Hermione said and they walked to the great hall. There were tons of people in costumes of all kinds- vampires, superheroes, belly dancers, and a lot more. Some people had dates, but most didn't. Ginny and Hermione walked down the steps to stand in front of the doors in the mass of people. Hermione tapped Ginny lightly on the arm.  
"We probably shouldn't call each other by our names. I don't want very many people to know who I am." Hermione said.  
"Okay." Ginny replied and turned back to the doors as they burst open revealing the highly decorative great hall. They walked through the doors and smiled at each other.  
"Wow! They did a really great job of decorating!" Ginny squealed excitedly. The four house tables were gone. There were several small tables toward the back of the hall and the front was cleared as a dance floor. Standing on a stage that was made where the teacher's table was, were the Weird Sisters, a popular wizarding band. Pumpkins were floating above their heads and the walls were decorated with different Halloween items. There were a few tables filled with food that were pushed against the wall. Hermione smiled at the word of the prefects. She got out of decorating because she had to study the night the decorating took place.  
Dumbledore stood in front of the students and cleared his throat. "Welcome, students, to our very first Halloween Ball." Dumbledore said with that twinkle in his eye that he always seemed to have. "Now that most of you are here, I think it's only right that we get started. Without further ado, let the ball begin!" he said and the music started to play. Hermione danced for a few songs, but then told Ginny that she was tired and she was going to take a breather. Ginny said all right, but that she was going to stay and dance a bit more.  
Hermione sat down at one of the nearby tables and watched the people dancing to the music. A fast song was ending and a slow song was beginning. Hermione watched the looks on the people's faces at first, but once they got into the song everyone was dancing close and having a good time. Hermione smiled. 'I wish I had a boyfriend.' She couldn't help but find herself thinking. She sighed and turned away. 'No one likes me though. It's so unfair!' she thought sadly.  
Hermione saw Ginny dancing with a guy on the dance floor. She couldn't tell who it was, but she was glad at one of the two of them was having fun. Hermione wondered where Draco was. He was probably here; she just couldn't recognize him. They still had their plan, even if he did come with Millicent. Hermione sighed and turned and stared at the wall. Maybe she wasn't going to have as much fun as she thought.  
  
Draco's POV  
I am so bored. I think Millicent is a disgrace to humankind. I mean, honestly, how could anyone be so ugly? Oh, well. I only asked her out so I could get back at Granger. Where is Granger anyway? Oh, I see her. She's over there with Weasel. How can she stand him? Obviously I am far superior. gah! No! I am not thinking about Granger! There must be some way I can get away from Millicent! I glanced around the ballroom until my eyes fell on her. There was a girl sitting at the one of the tables at the back of the great hall. She was so hot! What's she wearing? A dark green fairy costume with a mask to match. She has great legs. whoa. I think I'll go talk to her.  
  
Hermione's POV  
I was sitting there moping when a guy walked up to me. He had hair that looked so familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. He sat across from me and asked me to dance. Well, how could I refuse? I was really bored because Ginny ditched me for whatever guy she was dancing with. I was getting grossed out by the sight of them snogging in the corner. She didn't even know who he was yet! That was sort of gross. Anyway. I said yes to him. We walked out on the dance floor just as a slow song started. I hesitated at first, but then found it to be comfortable in his arms. Wow. Maybe I've finally found someone.  
  
Hermione and Draco swayed to the music, and talked about their interests. To their surprise, they had a lot in common. They danced for the rest of the songs and before anyone knew it, it was midnight. Dumbledore stood on the stage in front of the students.  
"Attention students. It is now midnight. I ask you all to remove your masks." He stated.  
The two of them looked at each other. Before Hermione could speak, Draco pulled her into a deep kiss. They broke apart and Hermione looked up at him. He smirked.  
'I know that smirk. oh no. it couldn't be. MALFOY?' Hermione thought desperately.  
  
Author's Note  
Wanted to leave you on a little cliffy. I'll try to update again before I leave on Sunday, but if not, then I will update next Friday. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Let's break 100!!!!!  
  
~*Rei*~ 


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Hey all, as I mentioned I am going to Pennsylvania for the week. I have a good idea, well actually my good friend Ally had an idea. I think I will either bring a bunch of notebook or a floppy disk with me. Then I can write chapters! I will probably update at least 2 chapters when I get back cause I'm gonna be so bored! I might even be able to update @ my aunt's house (not likely tho, sorry!). If you email me though, I will be sure to check it. I'll correspond with you while I'm there. So I will hopefully talk to you all over this week, otherwise bye till next Friday!  
  
~*Rei*~ 


	15. Chapter Twelve

Unexpected Game  
  
Disclaimer: People, we've been through this before.  
  
I just wanted to update once more before I leave! I am so happy that I have over 90 reviews! Just a few more till 100! Here's this chapter:  
  
Chapter Twelve  
Hermione gasped at him. He still hadn't realized she knew who he was.  
"Hey, I'll take my mask off first." He said to her. He took his mask off and it confirmed Hermione's fear. He was indeed Draco Malfoy.  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Hermione exclaimed. "I've um. got to go?" she thought frantically. She ran off in the crowd of people heading for where Ginny was. What Hermione didn't know though, was that she had left her mask behind at Draco's feet. He picked it up and put it in his pocket.  
"Ginny! Ginny, where did you go?" Hermione thought. She finally came to the corner where she was before. She pulled Ginny off the guy and was shocked at what she saw. Ginny was snogging HARRY.  
"Hermione, I can explain!" Ginny said desperately. Hermione didn't listen. Blinded by her tears she pushed through the remaining people and out the door. She didn't have enough strength to go back to her common room. She slid down against the wall, silent tears running down her face.  
Draco was sitting on the other side of the hall. He wasn't crying, but he was wondering why that girl ran off. He glanced up at her. "Granger?" he voiced aloud. He got up and started to walk toward her.  
"No! Stay away from me, Malfoy!" Hermione said placing a small hand up in protest. He looked more closely at her. A green fairy costume, ruffled edges. silver. 'GRANGER IS MY MYSTERY GIRL?' Malfoy thought. 'This is just great.' he thought again. He walked completely over to her.  
"I think you dropped this." He said and gave her the mask from his pocket. Hermione looked up at him, startled. Cold grey eyes looked with deep amber eyes.  
"Malfoy, it's not, I just." Hermione started. He finished her sentence for her.  
"You just didn't expect it to be me." He said softly. Hermione nodded.  
"Listen, anyway, that deal. it's. it's off." Hermione said even softer than what he had said.  
"What? Why?" he asked. Another tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.  
"Ginny." Draco said simply. He understood why she was crying. He pulled Hermione up from the floor. "I'm sorry Hermione, I really am." He said. He was startled when Hermione started to cry on his shoulder. He patted her back awkwardly.  
"How could she do that?" Hermione bawled getting Draco's Vampire costume completely wet at the shoulder. {a/n: someone asked me what Draco was wearing.}.  
"Hermione." Draco started. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. They inched closer, closer until SLAM. The doors of the Great Hall burst open and people started to pour out. Hermione got out of his grasp and walked with the people and headed toward Gryffindor Tower.  
'What just happened?' she thought as she removed her costume and makeup. 'Probably some freak accident or something.' she thought as she climbed into bed. 'How could Draco be the guy of my dreams?' she thought as she switched off her light and fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Author's Note  
I know short chapter, but we're leaving really soon. I'll update again when I get back. Email me plz! Fairylights2159@yahoo.com is my email! I will be sure to write back! In the meantime, review! Luv yaz!  
  
~*Rei*~ 


	16. Chapter Thirteen

Unexpected Game  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
Hermione awoke to the sound of a tapping at her window. She groaned and tried to ignore it. 'NOT AGAIN!' she thought as she remembered being awoken like this once before. She yawned and walked over to the window to let the owl in. It soared into the room and perched on a chair by her desk. She recognized it as Hedwig, Harry's owl. She eyed it wearily, but untied the parchment from her outstretched leg. She hooted and flew off again through the window. Hermione sighed as she watched until the owl disappeared. She looked at the sealed letter on the desk and was debating whether or not to open it. Finally, she just decided to read it. She opened the letter to discover it was not from Harry but from someone else.  
  
'Mione,  
Hello. How are you this morning? I know you're angry with me, Hermione, and I also know you liked Harry. Things just went a little too far, I guess. I just don't know what came over me. I hope that we're still friends, because I'd be sad if we weren't. I'm really sorry. Cho had just dumped Harry and he was vulnerable. I suppose I just. I don't know. Please write back or talk to me later today.  
  
Ginny  
  
Hermione crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trashcan. She was very angry at Ginny right now, but she would get over it. She just couldn't face her- or Harry- yet. She was so frustrated. Nothing in her life ever went as planned. She didn't have classes that day, so she just decided to stay in the prefect's dorm. She took a quick shower and put on one of her comfortable robes. She went down to the common room with a book and sat by the fire, reading peaceful until she was interrupted by one of the last people she wanted to see at that moment.  
  
Draco's POV  
I woke up this morning to find a letter on my desk. I had left the window open, so I assumed that the owl had just flew in and left it there. I opened it up to discover it was from Cho.  
  
Draco-  
I have broken up with Harry because I realized that I loved you. I miss you sooo much and hope that we can get back together again! Meet me by the lake at 12:00 today. Hope to see you later.  
  
Love ya, Cho  
  
I looked at the letter with disgust. Sure, I had been trying to get back with her all along, but she just suddenly decided to drop everything and come running back to me? I had my suspicions. I decided to meet her just to make things clear. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. Sitting on the couch in the common room was Hermione. ~*End POV*~  
  
Hermione looked up from her book when she heard someone walking down the stairs. She saw Draco pause as he reached a landing in the stairway.  
"Morning." She said casually, trying not to let her voice waver.  
"Morning he replied shortly." He replied just as casually, looking over at her. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Hermione broke the silence.  
"We need to talk." She said softly. Draco nodded and sat on the chair across from hers.  
"About last night. I think that." she started and then stopped at a loss for words.  
"Let's face it, Hermione, everything has just been one huge mistake. Now that our deal is off, I don't see any reason to be seeing each other." Draco said, interrupting her. He saw the pain in her eyes and it almost caused his heart to break.  
"Yes. I understand. You wouldn't want to be seen with a mudblood anymore anyway." Hermione said softly, forcing the tears not to fall. He looked at her one last time before exiting the portrait. Hermione sat there, feeling like an idiot.  
"I have been so stupid. Guys just aren't worth it I guess. First Harry, then Draco. What have I done?" she voiced aloud softly. What she didn't know was that Ron was standing on the stairway, watching her curiously.  
  
Author's Note  
I know VERY short chapter. I am so sorry. I have severe writer's block and I've been real busy lately. * Dodges rotten tomatoes being throw at her *. Don't kill me please! The next chapter will be longer. whenever I get around to posting something. in the meantime. terribly sorry!  
  
~*Rei*~ 


	17. Chapter Fourteen

Unexpected Game  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!  
  
Summary: See earlier chapters  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
Ron stared at her from the landing, her words running through his head. 'Poor 'Mione. Things are really rough for her this year.' Ron thought as he walked down the rest of the stairs. Hermione looked up at the sound of his footsteps.  
"Morning, 'Mione." Ron said.  
"Morning Ron." Hermione said, smiling feebly.  
"Do you fancy a walk, 'Mione? We could talk about. things." He said eyeing her expectantly. She looked up and nodded her head giving Ron a grateful smile. She got off the couch and walked over to him. He put his arm around her shoulders in a friendly way and together they exited the portrait.  
They soon reached the grounds and walked over to a statue in front of the lake.  
"I heard what happened last night, Hermione. I'm so sorry. I know you liked Harry, and. shoot me. even Malfoy." He said to her.  
"How could this happen, Ron? Why do I have to endure so much pain?" Hermione asked, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. She leaned into Ron's chest. He pattered her back awkwardly, in an attempt to comfort her. Hermione was bawling now.  
"Shhh. shhh. it's okay, 'Mione. it's going to be alright." Ron said to her. Hermione pulled back and put her head against the hard, cold marble of the statue.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know how I can ever face Harry or Ginny again and Draco. don't even get me started on him. I thought this year was going to be great. Guess I was pretty stupid. I can't believe I was played like that." Hermione said looking at the ground.  
"I know, Hermione, you will get over it though. I know you will. You're one of the strongest people I know. It will be awkward around Harry and Ginny, but you'll be alright." Ron said reassuringly. Hermione smiled at him.  
"Thanks Ron. Thank you for everything." She whispered.  
"Your like a sister to me, Hermione. I would do anything for you." He said looking up at the lake. He squinted and saw the figures of Cho and Draco by the willow tree and sighed. 'I can't believe him. He broke Hermione's heart, and he goes back to Cho. He'll get his sometime, someday.' Ron thought and him and Hermione sat in silence.  
  
Across the Lake  
  
Draco walked over to the figure of Cho Chang and stood before her.  
"Draco! I'm glad you could come." She said, smiling. Draco sat down next to her, staring at the lake. He saw a huge tentacle reach up and try to grab something Draco couldn't see. He sighed turning back to Cho.  
"Yeah. What's up?" he asked. Cho looked at him expectantly.  
"You know what's up, Draco. I want us to get back together." Cho said, and placed her hand on top of Draco's. Draco looked up at her and then down at their hands. Then, his gaze fell on the statue across the lake.  
'What's Hermione doing with Weasel?' he wondered. He turned back and looked at Cho, and then back across the lake at Hermione.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
He was sitting across from Hermione, smirking at her.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped.  
"I have a proposition for you." He replied, still smirking. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes shining with curiosity.  
  
Harry and Cho were walking hand and hand toward the two of them in the hallway.  
"I hope you don't kill me for this, Hermione." Draco whispered.  
"Kill you for wha." Hermione started but was cut off by his kiss. At first they were both shocked, but then they both started kissing back.  
  
Hermione was sitting by the lake, listening to her cds and reading a book. She didn't notice him approaching.  
"What are you doing, Granger?" he asked. She seemed to ignore him. "GRANGER!" he yelled. She jumped a bit and looked up. She saw Draco and smiled.  
"What is that?" he asked pointing to her cd player.  
"This is my cd player. It plays music. It's a muggle device." She replied.  
"An ed player? Interesting." He said, sitting next to her. She placed the 'earmuffs' on his ears and he was surprised at first and then, he found he actually liked the music.  
  
"You dropped this." He said to her dropping her mask in front of her. Hermione looked over and saw it.  
"Draco." Hermione said. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just." she started.  
"You didn't expect it to be me." He said, staring into her eyes.  
  
"I don't think we should see each other anymore." He said softly, looking at her from the stairway.  
"Of. course not. You wouldn't want to be seen with a Mudblood anyway. I understand." She replied, forcing the tears not to fall. He took one last look at her and then exited through the portrait, leaving Hermione alone with her sorrow.  
  
~*End Flashbacks*~  
  
Draco looked up at Cho. He stood silently and turned.  
"Draco? What's wrong?" Cho asked sweetly.  
"I'm sorry, Cho. I can't be with you anymore. I. I love someone else." Draco said, looking across the lake at the forms of Ron and Hermione. Cho watched where he was looking and sighed.  
"Okay, Draco. I understand." Cho said softly. She walked past him and headed back for the castle. Draco shook his head as he watched her retreating form. He looked again at Hermione and headed over to the other side of the lake.  
  
Back Across the Lake  
  
"Are you okay now, Hermione?" Ron asked her, standing up.  
"Yes, Ron, I'm fine." She replied.  
"I'm going to head inside now, are you coming?" he asked her. Hermione shook her head.  
"No, I'll stay out here for a while. I need to think about some things. I'll see you later." She replied.  
"Alright then. I hope you feel better, Hermione." He said, and headed up to the front doors of the castle. Hermione sighed and looked out at the lake, deep in thought.  
'Ron's right. I will get over it. It's just going to take some time, that's all.' She thought. She turned her head at the sound of approaching footsteps. The person who came into view was one of the last people she wanted to talk to right now.  
"Hello, Hermione." He said softly. Hermione didn't reply and looked in the other direction.  
"Hermione, I know you're angry with me. We need to talk though. I need to let you know something." Draco said. Hermione still didn't say anything.  
"Fine. I will just say what I need to say and then I'll leave you alone. If that's what you want. Just listen." He said. "I talked to Cho today. She wanted us to get back together." He started. Hermione stiffened. That's where he went this morning.  
"Don't you understand though, Hermione? I don't like her anymore. For the past few days I've realized that it's YOU I've been in love with all along. It's been you, Hermione. I love the way your eyes light with anger when you are arguing, the way your hair blows in the wind, the way you are totally oblivious to the fact that you could be the best person that I have ever known." Draco said. Hermione turned and faced him, her eyes filled with tears. Slowly, a tear fell down her cheek. Draco tipped up her face so their eyes locked. He wiped away the tear with his thumb and pushed away a strand of hair that was in her face.  
"I love you, Hermione." He said. Hermione gave him a half smile.  
"I love you too, Draco." She said softly. They came together in a warm kiss.  
  
Author's Note  
Well, that's all folks. Kind of cheesy ending, I know. Anyway, hope you like my fic. Review one last time if you will. Thanks to everyone for all their support and make sure you check out my other fic, Things Aren't Always What They Seem (which will be updated sometime in the near future.). Well, adios people! This fic is now complete!!  
  
~*Rei*~ 


End file.
